Samba In Rio
| last_available = | level_req_type1 = player | level_req_amt1 = 15 | cost_curr_type1 = cash | cost_curr_amt1 = 45 }} Samba In Rio is an extension of FarmVille and is the 41th Farm, excluding the expansion farms and mini farms. You need to be at experience level 15 or above to use this farm. This is the 19th farm to use the 9x9 expansion system. __NOWYSIWYG__ __TOC__ Acquisition It was released as part of the Samba In Rio (event). Early access started on August 28th, 2017 for players who are willing to pay . General release for all players was on September 4th, 2017. Early Access With early access you will get: # Samba In Rio market items # Access to exclusive Samba In Rio quests & rewards # 1x - ¿Pack? Starter Pack (consumable - value) ## 1x - ## 6x - ¿Consumable1? - (consumable - value each) ## 6x - ¿Consumable2? - (consumable - value each) ## 6x - ¿Consumable3? - (consumable - value each) ## 16x - ¿Consumable4? - (consumable - value each) ## 16x - ¿Consumable5? - (consumable - value each) ## 1x - ¿Animal1? - (animal - value each) ## 1x - ¿Animal2? (animal ready to harvest - value) ## 1x - ¿Tree1? Tree (tree ready to harvest - value) # 1x - ¿Combine? Combine - (vehicle - value) # 1x - ¿Animal3? (animal ready to harvest - value) # 2x - Costumes ## 1x - ¿Costume 1? Female Costume - ( value) ## 1x - ¿Costume 2? Male Costume - ( value) __NOWYSIWYG__ Starting your farm You start your farm of with the following: # Stationary buildings: ## 1x - Rio Public School (main buildable) ## 1x - ¿Building2? (Open all presents to gain an Unwither Ring) # Purpose buildings: ## 1x - Storage Cellar ## 1x - ¿Garage? Garage (15 of 30 parts) ## 1x - ¿Orchard? Orchard (10 of 30 parts) ## 1x - ¿Pasture? Pasture (10 of 30 parts) # Crafting buildings: ## 1x - ¿Craftshop? Craftshop ## 1x - ¿Stall? Stall ## 1x - ¿Crafting Building1? (with ¿Product1? ready to harvest) ## 1x - ¿Self-Contained Crafting building1? (Self Contained Crafting buildings - similar to the Elite Horses) # Animals ## 1x - ¿Animal1? (ready to harvest - value) ## 1x - ¿Animal2? (ready to harvest - value) # Trees ## 1x - ¿Tree1? (ready to harvest - value) ## 1x - ¿Tree2? (ready to harvest - value) # Decorations ## 1x - ¿Decoration1? ( value) ## 1x - ¿Decoration2? ( value) # Plots: ## ?x - Land plots, with room to add more. ### ?x - ¿Land Seed 1? (ready to harvest) ## ?x - Water plots, with room to add more. ### ?x - ¿Water Seed 1? (ready to harvest) # Hidden treasures: ## Land treasures: ### ?x - ¿Treasure1?s (Small - requires 10 ¿Item1?s ea.) ### ?x - ¿Treasure2?s (Medium - requires 22 ¿Item1?s ea.) ### ?x - ¿Treasure3?s (Large - requires 28 ¿Item2?s ea.) ### ?x - ¿Treasure4?s (Extra Large - requires 42 ¿Item2?s ea.) ## Water treasures: ### ?x - ¿Treasure1?s (Small - requires 10 ¿Item1?s ea.) ### ?x - ¿Treasure2?s (Medium - requires 22 ¿Item1?s ea.) ### ?x - ¿Treasure3s (Large - requires 28 ¿Item2?s ea.) ### ?x - ¿Treasure4?s (Extra Large - requires 42 ¿Item2?s ea.) __NOWYSIWYG__ Rio Points Rio Points are the new experience system for Samba In Rio. These are similar to the Spook Point system in Haunted Hollow, Zen Point system in Jade Falls, Cheer Point system in Mistletoe Lane and Fairy Point system in Enchanted Glen. Similarly, you have to get started at Level 1 once again. __NOWYSIWYG__ How to gain Rio Points You can earn these Rio Points in a number of fun ways: # Planting/harvesting Samba In Rio crops/seeds # Discovering the Hidden Treasures # Upgrading the ¿Stationary building? (stationary building) # Leveling up your ¿Crafting building? # Crafting in the ¿Self-Contained Crafting building? (Self-Contained crafting building) As with previous expansions, all players will start out as Level 1 in Samba In Rio, regardless of your level on your Home Farm or other expansions. __NOWYSIWYG__ Items The following items are locked to Samba In Rio, and cannot be placed on any other farm. Animals= /Animals}} |-| Buildings= /Buildings}} |-| Crops= /Crops}} |-| Trees= /Trees}} |-| Vehicles= /Vehicles}} __NOWYSIWYG__ ¿Beat Samba In Rio? ; N / A __NOWYSIWYG__ Hidden Treasure }} __NOWYSIWYG__ Farm Expansion }} __NOWYSIWYG__ See Also